


【Masiwoon/源聲】辭不達意

by Nuitonight



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuitonight/pseuds/Nuitonight
Summary: ※此為2019/01/12 二修舊文※請依分級制度判別肉文，此篇無肉





	【Masiwoon/源聲】辭不達意

**Author's Note:**

> 嗨，我Nuit(遲緩出現) 來補舊文了  
匿名箱依舊可以用，我放文末  
※其他舊文龜速補檔  
※And July緩慢撰寫中(在想要寫完再放還是先上進度)

威士忌酒杯大小的玻璃酒杯杯壁平滑而雅致，咖啡奶酒在傾倒的過程中翻轉著裏頭的鑽石冰塊，香氣四溢。金鐘雲將其推向吧檯前撐著臉頰的男人。

「今天還是這個啊？」男人沒有看他，只是細細端詳著酒杯，擠出一絲苦澀的笑容。

「你不喝我拿走？」金鐘雲說著就要去碰酒杯，寬大的手背便擋去金鐘雲的纖細小手。

「我喝，果然來你這還是要喝這個才習慣。」說著說著男人看上金鐘雲急速收回的小手。

「你手真的蠻小的，而且很漂亮。」金鐘雲挑起一邊眉，而昏暗的燈光照不出他染紅的耳根。

啊、真的挺煩躁的。

「崔始源，你再繼續往下說我就要判定你是在性騷擾了。」崔始源失笑。

「藝聲xi你真的很幽默。」

金鐘雲沒有回應，他並不想知道那溫柔的眼神裏背後還有什麼意義，只是逕直穿越人群，往舞臺上走。崔始源看著金鐘雲覆著淺紫色絲質襯衫的背影，左耳的耳墜因步行而搖曳著。一束光打向坐在椅子上的金鐘雲，他環住民謠吉他撥動琴弦，頭一傾，唱出一口溫潤且哀傷的調子。

無處傾注的情感，通通能在這裡得到釋放。本質上的喜歡不容許有任何的錯亂和偏差，金鐘雲無處可去的情感只待著崔始源來酒吧裏向他點杯自己親調的酒，接著他只要在舞臺上釋放這些日子以來他所忍耐的一切，還能連帶治療崔始源的失戀。

『荒唐至極，我能渡他，可誰也拯救不了我。我販賣自己的情感只為了替他療傷，原本我的夢想並不是這樣的。』

他和崔始源相遇的時間點要拉至五年前，那時候的他還只是奮力向上攀爬的駐唱歌手。

結束了駐唱時間，金鐘雲獨自背著吉他打開酒吧後門，後巷裏蹲著一個高大英挺的男人。

＂呀、你要在這裡蹲到甚麼時候？＂金鐘雲眼看手裏的菸就要抽盡，只剩短短一截，男人聞聲只是抬頭看了他一眼，便繼續側枕在膝蓋上。

『噢、長得蠻好看的。』他將手上那截菸摁在水泥牆上，丟在一旁的垃圾桶裏，接著從琴袋裏掏出便條紙和鋼筆，寫上自己的藝名和演出時段，貼在男人蜷縮的腿上。

＂如果你是失戀的話，不妨來聽我唱唱歌吧，也許能治好你心裏的傷。＂

金鐘雲信心滿滿地賭一把果然等來了人，他看著臺下昏暗的一角，那高挑的男人刮去鬍渣的模樣原來是這樣啊。見他哭腫雙眼，金鐘雲全心傾注情感，將演出完成。

那時候，臺上的金鐘雲只是傻傻地想著：他唱的情歌若能治癒聽眾受傷的心靈便足夠了。

＂請問你還記得我嗎？＂

＂噢、記得啊，所以你真的失戀啊？＂

＂嗯…但我真的很喜歡你的歌聲，我下次還能來嗎？＂

＂有何不可，我本來就只是個駐唱歌手而已。＂

他不會忘記的，那天崔始源熱情地握著自己的雙手，雙眼透露出一片赤誠。

＂你叫什麼名字？＂

＂我叫崔始源，你叫藝聲對吧？＂

＂嗯，我請你喝點東西。＂

＂哦，你人真好。＂

＂你誤會了，我今天心情好而已，沒有下次。＂

金鐘雲接過Bartender手上的威士忌杯，遞到崔始源手裏。他看著崔始源喝下酒露出我覺得好甜我不行的表情。

＂這是什麼？＂

＂咖啡奶酒。＂

＂你平常都喝這個嗎？＂

＂也沒有，駐唱的時候才喝。＂

＂那你今天怎麼不喝？＂金鐘雲只是笑著聳聳肩，一臉我不知道啊的表情。

『因為我把今天的額度都給你了啊。』

接著兩、三年裏，他看見崔始源的時間都不太固定，短的話幾週，長的話可以從月到年。

＂好久不見啊，藝聲xi還記得我嗎？＂

＂怎樣？又失戀？你一生到底想談幾場戀愛啊？＂

＂我就不能只是來給你說聲恭喜的嗎？＂

三個月前，生了重病的老闆將酒吧託付給值得信任的金鐘雲，他只是輕笑兩聲。

＂那還真的有點遲啊？＂

＂噢、其實還有一件事要告訴你？＂金鐘雲看著崔始源春風滿面的笑臉便打斷他接下來要說的話。

＂看你臉上的表情，總之是好事吧？請你喝平常那個，怎麼樣？＂

＂我自己出錢吧，我付雙倍。＂

＂好啊。＂

**＂****바래진** **색과** **내려앉은** **먼지**

**우리가** **함께** **한** **시간의** **흔적이라** **믿어요**

**baby ****난** **화려하진** **않지만****  
****그댈** **포근하게** **할** **순** **있죠****  
****그대** **쉼이** **필요한** **이** **순간****  
****내게로**** here’s your Carpet＂**

他有預感過了今晚崔始源就不會再出現了，金鐘雲在舞臺上唱著最後一首歌，滿懷祝福的眼神也像是在宣告自己該停止了，崔始源會得到幸福，而他只要好好收拾他的心意，過了今晚一切都將燃燒殆盡。他望向臺下，幾乎能見到崔始源的左手無名指隱隱閃著光。

藤蔓一點一點地爬上那面護心的圍牆，幾乎已經看不見灰色的漆。無非就是怕吧，可他從沒得到過，又有什麼好失去的呢？  


那是一個很漫長的冬夜，金鐘雲將自己關在無人的酒吧裏。指甲短得不能再短的手指在弦上刮擦，琴弦劃破指腹上的繭而流出新的血，指腹隱隱作痛但手上的動作並未因此而停下，音箱共鳴著撥弦聲，此起彼落。即使唱啞了嗓子也只有他能傾聽自己。

那之後，金鐘雲遷了店。他本想乾脆地把酒吧給收了，但想起當初他給老闆的承諾，牙一咬，他轉移到隔壁的小區。至少還能像以往一樣，在週五的夜晚唱唱歌，平日做個稱職的Bartender。

他花了多少年療別人的傷，可他自己呢？總要花些時間治癒自己的，渡人而不能自渡，豈不是天大的笑話？

兩年的時間，說長不長，說短不短。金鐘雲想起許久不見的老朋友，該是時間去看看他了。

成排的灰色石塊好好地被嵌在土裡，天空很藍，襯著一塊一塊的墓，一望無際。金鐘雲走向那塊寫著墓誌銘的石碑，將一束滿天星輕放在墓前。

＂好久不見，老闆。＂

＂來啦？＂

＂嗯。＂

＂唉古、我看看，鐘雲好像又瘦了。＂

＂沒、沒有啦，我很好、沒事的。＂

金鐘雲似乎急著想辯解什麼，老闆只是微微一笑，帶著慈祥的面容給他叮囑： 

＂酒吧很辛苦啊，錢賺夠了就別每天往裏頭鑽了，覺得不能做就休息吧。別勉強自己。＂

＂嗯…這裏對我而言是很特別的地方，我還想好好地守著它。＂

＂鐘雲啊，你辛苦了。無論是放棄理想或者繼續秉持理想向前走，只要你不後悔，那就是最好的選擇。記得啊，要好好愛自己。＂

** ＂Choose what you love,love what you choose.** **＂**

石塊上娟秀的墓誌銘喚起金鐘雲的記憶，金鐘雲不禁潸然淚下，那是他最後一次見到他那寂寞卻溫柔的老朋友。

『就今晚，再讓我唱最後一次，然後就能好好放下了。』他告訴自己無數次該向前看，總有一次得做到的。

然而意外沒有放過金鐘雲，當他無精打采地抬起頭，那副面容便出現在他眼前，熟悉得像他們昨天才照過面一樣。

＂還記得我嗎？＂

＂好久不見。＂

＂藝聲xi染黑了頭髮啊？＂

＂不好看嗎？＂他挑起眉，露出一抹挑釁的笑。

＂好看，當然好看。＂

＂謝謝，你等等吧。＂

威士忌酒杯大小的玻璃酒杯杯壁平滑而雅致，咖啡奶酒在傾倒的過程中翻轉著裏頭的鑽石冰塊，香氣四溢。崔始源撐著臉，看著金鐘雲將一杯完美的咖啡奶酒推向自己。

「今天還是這個啊？」崔始源只是細細端詳著酒杯，擠出一絲苦澀的笑容。

「你不喝我拿走？」眼前的男人說著就要去碰酒杯，崔始源伸出寬大的手背擋去那纖細小手。

「我喝，果然來你這還是要喝這個才習慣。」他看向金鐘雲急忙收回的手。

「你手真的蠻小的，而且很漂亮。」金鐘雲挑起一邊眉，昏暗的燈光很襯他。小心翼翼的觀察金鐘雲的目光，崔始源微微勾起嘴角，以他沒看見的起伏程度。

「崔始源，你再繼續往下說我就要判定你是在性騷擾了。」崔始源失笑。

「藝聲xi你真的很幽默。」

沒有回應，崔始源只是看著金鐘雲逕直穿越人群，往舞臺上走。覆著淺紫色絲質襯衫的背影，左耳的耳墜因步行而搖曳著。一束光打向坐在椅子上的金鐘雲，他環住民謠吉他撥動琴弦，頭一傾，唱出一口溫潤且哀傷的調子。

崔始源不明白為何今天所選擇的歌都如此悲傷，他一遍一遍的看著金鐘雲的眼神，一直唱到最後一首歌前，崔始源沒被正眼瞧過。

**＂****손에** **닿은** **촉감에** **맘이** **움직이듯**

**한순간** **풀리는** **감정이** **있죠****  
****내가** **그대의** **공간** **한** **켠에****  
****항상** **머물고** **있는걸** **아나요****＂**

崔始源閉上眼傾聽這首再熟悉不過的歌曲，直至副歌，兩人終於四目相交，他隱約看見金鐘雲的眼淚，有那麼一瞬間，他萌生想替臺上唱歌的男人拭去眼淚的想法。

「很謝謝大家欣賞我的表演，只是啊，最後唱的那首Carpet，我想應該是大家在這裡最後一次聽見。這首歌陪伴很多人走過那段最憂傷的路，可是終究沒能夠陪我走過。也許哪一天，我能用最美好的心情唱這首歌，就是你們能再次聽見它的時候。」金鐘雲站起身，給了舞臺下的聽眾深深一鞠躬。

「今天就讓我在舞臺上送大家走吧，回家要小心呀。」

他勉強撐起微笑，和每個喜歡他的人道別。

送走人群後，員工也一一下班離開。金鐘雲走向吧檯，便看見崔始源坐在高腳椅上。

「酒也喝了，歌也聽了，怎麼還不走？」他沒看崔始源，只是低頭整理東西。

「我在等你。

藝聲xi剛剛哭了吧？」

「哦、你看到了啊…挺丟臉的。」

「不丟臉的，你不也看過我哭，這樣算扯平了。」

「噢、始源啊，我覺得…你以後別再來了…」

「為什麼？」

「還有為什麼嗎？你在我這裡獲得了短暫的慰藉，可在感情裏你有因此而成長茁壯嗎？我用我的音樂治好了你短暫的傷，但你並沒有因此而幸福下去，那還有什麼意義…」

「所以你不唱那首歌是因為我嗎？還是因為你自己？」

「都是。崔始源、」眼裏的淚在打轉，金鐘雲深吸好幾口氣，欲言又止。

「你說，我在聽。」

「崔始源，我喜歡你，真的喜歡你。一開始我因為能治好你的失戀而沾沾自喜，兩年前我以為你終於能和你愛的人過上一輩子，再也不用來我這裡。比起拯救聽眾的失戀，我花了更多的力氣在修復自我，為的是能做好自己。花了五年，我以為要忘記一個人很容易，但怎麼樣也走不出去。你應該要很幸福的，但今天你卻出現在這裡，我真的很難過。你以為我遷店是為了什麼？我根本沒想過今天會看見你…」崔始源撐在吧檯上，伸手擦去金鐘雲的眼淚。

「哭也沒關係的，我不會笑你。」

「為什麼要對我這麼溫柔…我真的會走不出去…」

「走不出去也沒關係的。」崔始源輕撫著那塊雲一般的黑髮。

「崔始源…你真的很過分…唔…」一個炙熱的吻緘住金鐘雲，他隱約能聞到牡丹花香和氣勢非凡的古龍水混在一起。接著他感受到崔始源在他耳邊的鼻息和一連串的呢喃。

「你會知道的，我願意把所有的一切都告訴你，那這樣足夠換到你的真名嗎？金鐘雲xi。」

「…你明明知道為什麼還要問我？」

「我想親口聽你說。」他微微仰頭看著崔始源的雙眼，那真摯的眼神已遠遠超越兩年前他所看見的樣子。

金鐘雲破涕為笑，按著崔始源的肩膀，在他耳邊說道：「你好啊，我的名字是…金、鐘、雲。」

『當我終於在不起眼的一角被你拾起，原來，我也配擁有姓名。而我對你的感情仍舊辭不達意，辭不達意。』

**Author's Note:**

> ↓留言請走質問箱，想看什麼舊文或催更連載也可以留這，會回↓  
https://peing.net/zh-TW/nuitonight


End file.
